jimmyjonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bemo
BEMO is a lowlife fucking dickhead from UK who's life is messing, hacking, and s*rfing on top of lifts unauthorized. About He is a person who gives a fuck about safety for lift engineers. He isn't trained at all and he has got no intuition how dangerous it is in lift shafts. He's obsession with surfing on top of lifts, using lift keys unauthorized as well as hacking lift controllers is like smoking weeds and consuming drugs everyday till he's desperate enough and die soon. HE HAS NO FRICKING LIFE! He has a fucking corrupted wiki where he writes article about elevator community mixed with loads of shits and bullshits from his head. Even he locked this page, wow he's such a shameless bossy. He hates using the words Elevators claiming that it's so stupid. There's no problem using both words, they have the same meaning. He's so whiny. In addition, he always complains this and that, wanted everything to be his way. He is a fucking idiot moron, not many people will follow his way. Everyone has their own way and he don't have the right to tell or force people to follow his way. If someone refuses and he doesn't like, so be it, don't make a huge deal by being angry at it. He sounds like a fucking whiny crybaby. He said that ECW is the worst wiki in wikia. This bullshit is actually caused by himself because he wanted to correct his page using his own style of editing as well as some random bullshits which clearly violating the rules. After he get blocked, he got angry and saying that the moderator is an idiot for what he did to him. He should be the idiot one not the moderator. He clearly broke the rules. The admins have the right to revise the page with their own format and style but he didn't want to. If he doesn't like it then leave ECW and forget the fuck of it. Don't make a big deal over it. He's not in charge of the elevator community but diselducy is! This fucking shit has no right of in charge and organizing the community so that people will listen to him and educating them in wrong way. Unlike this guy, BEMO does not give shit warnings of how dangerous lift shafts and motor rooms is. People could do what he does without knowing the risk and danger of lift shafts and they could lead to injuries or death. If someone dies because of lift shafts then who's responsible? BEMO is such a mindless idiot. DON'T WATCH HIS CHANNEL AND DON'T FOLLOW WHAT HE DOES! YOU COULD BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE! THIS GUY IS MISLEADING AND COULD DRAG PEOPLE TO THE WRONG WAY! In June 2016 he announced that he would upload less in his channel and less active on YT because he was being attacked by a backstabber whom he (stupidly) trust him, but a week after that he returned to YT and started uploading shit videos again LIKE HE JUST DON'T CARE! Wow, this hardheaded idiot won't learn from his mistakes. He's such a hardheaded shell dickhead. His emotion is so fucking annoying and sickening. He's so arrogant, bossy and unfriendly. 13 reasons why he's sucks *He gives a fuck about safety for lift engineers. They will be disappointed because of all his shits and thinks that the community is a joke and hunk of baloney. *He has no life. All he do is messing and hacking lifts and using keys unauthorized like consuming ecstassy and heroin. *He's giving the community a really BAD name and reputation! *His supporters are all bunch of immature brats who will blow their temper and mouth off when gets angry. *He's so immature. His voices sounds like a crybaby *He talks like he's in a race. People wouldn't understand what he's saying if he couldn't slow (the fuck down) his voice down. His rapid talking sounds disgusting. *He's an ungrateful person because he always complains when he sees or films crap lifts. HE SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT HE FOUND A LIFT FOR GOD'S SAKE! *He's not educating, unlike this guy who is pro! *His jokes are disgusting and horrible, sounds like shits coming from his head. *He likes to swear a lot, uncensored! VERY RUDE! *He is so ARROGANT and BOSSY because he thinks that he's in charge of the community and that everybody will listen to him. Seems that he wouldn't listen diselducy's advices. *He's misleading, dragging people to the wrong way by showing dangerous actions without giving warnings about the risks and dangers. Untrained person or even young child could easily do that without double thinking the risks and dangerous. *Lastly, he's a fucking drama queen of the community since 2015.